You're My Everything
by Quetzal-Flame
Summary: Red is having trouble picking out the perfect Christmas present for Green. When he finally finds something that perfectly conveys his feelings, how will Green react? Oneshot, fluff, Red x Green.


Red walked into the small jewelry shop on main street and looked around. The many clear glass cases around the shop amazed Red, gold and silver pieces of jewelry sparkling magnificently under the bright lights of the shop. Red walked slowly, examining each piece under the cases. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings, Red had to admit they were all gorgeous, but they weren't quite what he was looking for. Red liked pretty, decorative gifts but he also liked practical gifts. Jewelry wasn't particularly useful in Red's opinion, not to mention completely feminine. He wasn't shopping for a girl, so he kept looking. The case of watches caught Red's eye but they were also not quite what he was looking for. Watches were indeed useful, but they didn't really look elegant. Even the expensive, designer watches looked a little too plain, a little too common, a little too simple. Something uncommon, that was what he needed. The lone employee currently working in the store noticed Red and approached him.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" he asked, running a hand through his long, pale green hair. Red nodded.

"I'm looking for something for someone...special," Red replied slowly. "Something different."

The man nodded. "I think I have just the thing." He led Red over to the far corner of the store and unlocked one of the cases. He pulled out a small, silver pocket watch with an intricate design engraved into the front. It was attached to a simple silver chain and the inside featured slim, delicate hands and roman numerals both in black, standing out against the white face. There was definitely something different, something unique and something completely beautiful about the pocket watch, and Red knew instantly it was exactly what he was looking for. Red looked down at the price and gulped. Ouch. Despite the steep price Red nodded.

"I love it."

"I knew you would." The green-haired man smiled and grabbed the small, black box the watch was previously resting in, and gently laid it back inside the box. "Oh!" he exclaimed almost as an afterthought. "Would you like it engraved?" he asked. "Today I won't charge anything extra for it. A Christmas Eve Special." Red nodded again and was handed a blank scrap of paper and a pen with the jewelry shop's name written on it. "You can take a seat over there and come up with a few things. Let me know if you need anything." The employee smiled and walked back to the front desk near the entrance.

Red took a seat in the corner and rested the paper against his knee, staring at it for a moment. What would he write? Red wasn't very good at coming up with those kinds of things. He clicked the pen a few times and sighed, brushing a few strands of black hair out of his eyes. _'From Red'_ didn't really mean much. _'Love, Red?'_ No, it needed to be longer. It had to have some sort of apparent meaning. _'I love you'_ seemed a bit too straightforward and simple. It wasn't poetic enough either. Red scratched his pen through the ideas he had scribbled down. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to the front desk.

"I...Need some help," Red said quietly. The other man smiled.

"Of course," he replied as he took the pen and paper from Red. "Hmm, you're looking for something romantic, right?" Red nodded. "You need something short, but still meaningful." The man jotted down a few ideas and passed the paper back to Red. "You like any of these?" Red scanned the paper and locked his eyes on the last suggestion. He smiled. Perfect.

* * *

Red looked down at the small box in his hands, wrapped with bright red paper and topped with a small bow and a tag. _'To Green, From Red'_ was written on the tag. Red was unsure if he should even give the gift to Green. What if he didn't like it? What if... Red sighed, slightly nervous. He decided to just put the gift under his small tree and deal with it tomorrow.

It was getting later in the evening. Red quickly grabbed his wallet and jacket before leaving his small apartment and walked into town. The town was small enough and his apartment was only a block away from the town's center so Red didn't have to walk far. The decorations placed all over the streets sparkled with the frost that covered them and the giant tree in the middle of the town's square brought another spot of colour in an otherwise snow-covered landscape. It wasn't quite dark yet but it was already chilly out. Red walked for a while before entering a small, fairly quiet cafe. The waitress took Red's order and brought his food out soon after. Slowly sipping his hot soup, Red looked out the window and wondered what Green's reaction to his gift would be. A wave of nervousness washed over Red, his heart starting to beat faster. No. Don't think about it. It'll be fine. Or maybe it would be better to just not give it to Green. A nervous laugh escaped Red's lips as he realized that the engraved watch could not be returned. It would be a waste of money if he didn't give it to Green…But Red never said he _wouldn't_ give it to Green, just that he wouldn't give it to Green _anytime soon._

The soup bowl, now empty was taken from the table and replaced with the bill. Red placed the money in the book as well as a generous tip (not that he could afford it anymore) before zipping up his coat and walking out into the cold night air. The tree was lit up now, hundreds, maybe even thousands of lights glittering in the darkness. All around, people spoke excitedly of the fireworks, hoping that they would start soon.

"Hey, Red!" A familiar voice greeted Red and he turned to see Green standing behind him, grinning. "The tree is amazing this year," Green said in awe, the brown spikes of his hair sprinkled with snowflakes. "C'mon Red, don't be so quiet!" He punched the dark haired man in the shoulder lightly and Red smiled. A loud 'pop' sound interrupted the two and they turned to see that the first of the fireworks were being set off. "Hey, let's get a better view." Green grabbed onto Red's wrist and dragged him through the crowds to a spot he deemed to be the best fireworks watching spot in the town.

Red smiled as he turned to look at his best friend, emerald green eyes currently captivated by the colourful explosions in the dark sky. Green used to be a lot different. Well, no, he was still basically the same, but their relationship was not. Red almost laughed as he remembered how much they used to fight, and annoy and almost _hate_ each other. More times than either of them could remember they walked away from each other covered in bruises or blood and in one case, on the verge of tears. Green had been cocky, arrogant and rather rude to Red. It wasn't like Red was going to just sit there and take it quietly. Something must have changed in them however, because they eventually started to get along and even became friends. "Ah, it's cold," Green complained interrupting Red's train of thought.

"You want to warm up at my place?" Red offered. His apartment was only a block away.

"Yeah. Thanks." Green nodded and followed Red out of the busy crowd and onto a quiet street.

They both shivered as they entered the apartment building, stomping snow off their shoes as they walked to Red's door. "I'll make us some hot chocolate," Red said as he fished around in his pocket for his house key. Finally finding it he slid the key into the lock and the door swung open. Green hurried inside, taking off his coat and boots and immediately cuddling up under a blanket on the couch. Red followed more slowly, slipping off his shoes and coat and walking to the kitchen. Green could still be heard on the couch making exaggerated shivering sounds. Red shook his head slightly as he flicked the electric kettle on and pulled out two packets of instant cocoa mix from his cupboard. Green could act like such a child sometimes. Red chuckled as he recalled how Green could go from joking to dead serious or vice versa in an instant. Despite being relatively easy-going and playful around Red, he could still be serious when he needed to be. The kettle switched off and Red poured the boiling water into two mugs, followed by the instant cocoa powder. As Red went to his fridge to get some milk he heard Green speak from the other room.

"Red, you got me a gift?"

Oh. Red had completely forgotten about the gift in the short time he had been with Green. Red felt his heart pounding in his chest as he stirred the hot beverages and walked out into the living room.

"It's almost Christmas you know Red," Green started, still staring at the small, wrapped box with his name on it. "Y'know, couldn't you just let me open it now?" Green sounded much like a child on Christmas Eve, begging his parents to let him open just one gift. Green was right, it was pretty late. Somehow, Red thought it would sound odd to deny Green his gift. He also knew if he made Green wait until morning, Red would change his mind and not give Green the gift at all, making the situation even stranger. Red set down the mugs of hot chocolate and sighed.

"O-Of course you can open it now." Red said shakily as he sat down beside his friend. Green picked up the small gift and started to carefully unwrap it. Red's heart was still pounding, his breathing became shallow and he felt warmth rush to his face as Green opened the small, black box. Green smiled slightly as he saw the front of the silver watch, slowly lifting it from its box. He ran his fingers over the detailed top and long chain, not noticing Red who was looking down, trying to hide his face. Red swore he felt his heart stop as he heard the quiet 'click' of the watch opening, blushing furiously now, as he knew the words Green was currently reading. He wanted to disappear, turn invisible, have the ground swallow him up, wake from this suspenseful dream, anything to escape the situation. But at the same time he wanted to see what would happen. Red wouldn't have left his current reality even if he were given the chance, because this was what Red had waited so long to gather up the courage to do.

'_You're my everything. Love, Red.' _The five simple, yet elegant words that Red had chosen to engrave on the inside cover were the words Red knew Green was currently reading. The dark-haired man looked up from his thoughts to see Green smiling faintly, slowing running his fingers over the small, cursive writing. Green looked up. Red was frozen, barely breathing, face red. Green didn't have to say anything. He simply brought his hand up to Red's face and looked him in his dark red eyes. He leaned in closer, a bit nervous himself now.

"Red." Red stopped breathing for a second as he felt Green's lips brush lightly against his own before pulling away slowly. Green's face had a slightly pink colour too now, his hand never leaving Red's cheek. Their faces remained close together as Green whispered, almost inaudibly, "you're my everything too."

* * *

_My first Pokemon fanfic ever, and my fist fanfic of any kind in a LONG time, so please bear with me while I try my best...Yes, this is the very definition of cheesy, but I needed a little fluffy cheese in my life, so here it is. I hope it's alright for a first attempt at writing in years, but I can only improve, right?_

_I also couldn't come up with a title, so there's a cheesy title too._


End file.
